


The Toast

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Sarcasm Prompts [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Man Steve Rogers, Inspirational Speeches, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Steve's getting ready to give the best man speech, and Bucky has NO idea what he's going to say...Hopefully, Tony won't divorce him as soon as it's over.





	The Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).



> 34 (journeythroughtherain)“I turned out liking you a lot more that I originally planned.” For either Winteriron or Steve and Tony friendship?

Bucky was never going to complain, exactly, about being required to kiss Tony, but he did wish that Clint, Sam, and Scott hadn’t decided to try very hard to time all the clinking of forks against cups for right _before_ Bucky stuck a bite of food in his mouth.

It wasn’t fair at all, really, he decided, turning to his newly minted husband and kissing the side of Tony’s smirk. He loved his husband, he did, but he was also aware that Tony (well, Pepper, but details) had arranged for some of the best reception food in the world, made fresh by master chefs, and Bucky wasn’t getting to eat _any_ of it.

“Quick, eat now,” Tony said quietly, and stuffed a forkful of something in his mouth. Under the table, he squeezed Bucky’s thigh, and he winked.

Bucky managed to get in one little appetizer thing, tomato and cheese with balsamic glaze served on tiny little plates with tiny little forks, a cone of seaweed wrapped around some seared tuna, and actually took a gulp of his wine before someone else started the glass thing.

“They’re gonna starve me t’death and then what good will I be to you,” Bucky said, barely shutting up long enough to press his lips against Tony’s, the words buzzing against Tony’s mouth.

Tony leaned in closer, brushing his lips over Bucky’s ear. “There’s a picnic hamper waiting for us in the limo.”

“You know me so well,” Bucky said. He hadn’t eaten breakfast; wedding nerves, Natasha had said, teasing him. He linked his fingers with Tony’s, turning Tony’s hand to watch the light glitter off the wedding band that Bucky had placed there not but an hour ago.

“Also, I’ve been to a few weddings in my day,” Tony said. “It didn’t seem likely that we’d get to eat more than a few nibbles.”

“Seems a waste t’ just feed the bird-brains,” Bucky said, mock-glaring at Clint from the main table, where the archer was currently making inroads on a slider burger and mini _pomme frites_. “Coulda just gotten pizza.” But at least he did get to clean the plate that someone had set in front of him, before it was whisked away again.

Eating one handed wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but he didn’t really want to let go of Tony’s hand either.

Steve, looking dapper in his tuxedo -- a black base, with red and gold accents, which made Steve, at least, appear slightly diabolical -- stood up, then, raising his glass. He did not clatter his fork against it, however, just waited until the wedding party settled down. It didn’t take very long; Steve had that sort of presence, really.

“So, uh, Buck. Tony. Congratulations on your nuptials,” Steve said. There was a smattering of applause and Steve’s neck colored a bit.

“I got not idea what he’s gonna say,” Bucky told his husband in a hushed tone.

“Me either,” Tony whispered back. “He tore up the pre-written speech I gave him.”

Bucky blinked. “You wrote… a speech. For my best man?” Huh. Bucky wished that he had thought of that. Not that he expected Rhodes to have done anything else aside from tear up Bucky’s speech, too. But it might have been funny.

“It was a masterpiece,” Tony informed him. “Witty, brief, touching. Now we’re going to have to listen to him ramble about, I don’t know, back alley fistfights and my dad or something.”

“I gotta say, when I woke up in this bold new future, I wasn’t that impressed,” Steve said. “Not with the future, and not with-- well, much of anyone that I met, either. To say Tony and I were not well suited to be teammates, much less friends, would be putting it mildly.”

Bucky didn’t quite drop his face into his hands and groan. No one really knew what _footage_ that Steve had seen about Iron Man, but nearly everyone had seen the footage of Steve and Tony almost coming to blows aboard the helicarrier. Trust Steve to bring that up, now. “Don’t divorce me,” Bucky practically begged, keeping his voice low.

Tony squeezed his hand, chuckling a little. “Should’ve gone with my speech,” he said sagely.

“I maintained for quite a while that Tony was everything that I didn’t like about the future; bright, loud, flashy, arrogant.”

There were scattered chuckles at that, and Sam actually was fucking applauding, the ass.

“That part’s hard to refute,” Tony admitted, in a more or less normal tone of voice.

“So, listen close, here, because I’m about to say something astonishing,” Steve said. He paused, dramatically.

“I kinda miss the showgirls, dancing behind him, when he gives speeches,” Bucky said.

“I was wrong,” Steve said. “Wrong about Tony, and wrong about myself. It wasn’t the bright, loud, flashy parts of him that I didn’t like. What I didn’t like was that he reminded me, desperately, of someone I’d lost. Someone who would have been fascinated to wake up in the future, someone who would have been delighted. Who would have run from building to computer to smart phone in a display of glee, wanting to know at every turn ‘what does this button do?’ In short, I resented Tony, because I knew Bucky would have liked him, so very much. And Bucky wasn’t here, to meet him.”

Steve raised his glass. “In short, I turned out liking you a lot more that I originally planned. And, not that Buck has ever needed it, but you have my blessing, and hopes for a long and fruitful relationship.”

Tony looked, in a word, _astonished_. His mouth hung open, just a little, and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. He held onto Bucky’s hand like a lifeline, as if that were the only thing keeping him from washing away on the tide of sentiment. It took him an obvious moment -- and a hard swallow -- to recover his wits. “Fruitful may be an issue,” he pointed out in a voice that cracked a bit. “I keep telling you, Cap, the biology doesn’t work like that.”

Rhodes leaned over and said, in an obviously-meant-to-be-heard undertone, “Tony once told me that the first rule of engineering was to assume that the laws of physics don’t apply to you.”

Bucky snorted, not quite choking on his wine, but close to it. “He certainly was right about one thing,” Bucky said, brushing his fingers over Tony’s cheek. “I like you, _so very much_.”

Tony leaned in to kiss him, eyes shining, and murmured, “Good. Because you’re stuck with me now, husband.”


End file.
